No Perfect
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HB Quem pensaria numa Botan assim, de verdade? to Sasuke kun.


**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, mas isso não é tão importante assim, mesmo...**

**- Eu sei que eu devia parar de escrever fanfics autobiográficas, mas achei que estava devendo essa. Qualquer semelhança com a realidade não é mera coincidência!**

**- Essa fic é toda baseada no P.O.V da Botan, e sim, eu acabei com todo o estereótipo fluffy dela. I'm so sorry... mas eu vejo exatamente desse jeito.**

**To Sasuke-kun, without more answers.**

**

* * *

**

**No Perfect**

_i used to be the tight one  
the perfect fit  
funny how those compliments  
__can make you feel so full of it _

eu costumava ser a forte  
a forma perfeita  
engraçado como todos esses elogios  
_podem fazer você se sentir tão cheia disso_

_/ The Dresden Dolls / The Perfect Fit /_

O banco amarelado e gasto.

Árvores cheias e verdes da estação. Algumas vozes, vez ou outra saindo dentre as copas, naquele comecinho fresco de noite.

E ela ali. Em pé. Rodando aquele banco velho e vazio. Olhando tudo e nada em volta. Pensando, sem muito afinco nem gosto uma razão qualquer para estar ali.

De novo.

-Onna.

Olhos vermelhos. Os cabelos negros e espetados. A mesma cara séria de sempre. Botan sorriu, deixando que Hiei a segurasse nos braços e a beijasse.

-Estou atrasado.

Ela sempre imaginava se aquela frase repetida era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação. Nunca sabia ao certo...

Mas então ela apenas sorria em resposta, e dizia:

-Também acabei de chegar.

O que nunca era mentira. Afinal, Botan não era exatamente o que se podia chamar de 'pontual'. Mas esse é um direito feminino, conquistado há muitos séculos por todas as mulheres do mundo. E no mais, o koorime não se importava muito com isso.

Ela o puxou pela mão e saíram para caminhar dentro do parque.

Botan não entendia muito bem como haviam adquirido aquele hábito. Quando havia tempo entre o Makai e o Reikai, eles se encontravam quase sempre ali. Às vezes Urameshi e os outros acabavam os levando a outros lugares, mas quando eram só os dois, era aquele mesmo lugar. Andavam, conversavam - o que não era raro nem absurdo, mesmo se tratando do Hiei. Conversar não era mais tão difícil.

Tinha coisas mais complicadas...

Como quando Botan tinha algum desejo gastronômico mirabolante, e lá arrastava o koorime para a primeira lanchonete que encontrasse. Admitia que era bastante engraçado vê-lo tentando se acostumar com os maus gostos culinários da guia – como sorvete com batata frita, por exemplo. De início ele sempre reclamava, claro. Como no caso, que ele achava um absurdo misturar um doce gelado com um salgado quente. Mas bastou um pouquinho de insistência da jovem de cabelos azuis... e Hiei logo se tornou um viciado no gosto exótica que aquela mistura fazia dentro da boca.

Mas ainda assim, conversar estava cada mais fácil. No começo, Botan tentava sempre criar algum assunto para as conversas. E nem que isso realmente a incomodasse, porque o jeito quieto do koorime era uma das suas características mais fortes, e não era algo que ela sequer pensasse em mudar. Claro que também Hiei não havia se tornado menos rabugento de uma hora pra outra – absolutamente. Mas, de alguma forma, ele simplesmente conversava com ela. Respondia, argumentava. Contava alguma coisa qualquer sobre o Makai.

Nada daquilo a incomodava.

O problema, talvez, fosse ela falar. Por mais falante e extrovertida que Botan fosse, ela também tinha seus segredos, suas barreiras. Principalmente quando o tópico da conversa era ela mesma.

Não havia muito nela que a guia gostasse mesmo de falar.

-Você percebeu que está vestindo roupas ningens? – ela observou, rindo, enquanto escolhia um banco para se sentar.

-Hunf. – ele respondeu, também se sentando. – Eu estou no Ningenkai, não estou?

-Cute!

-Não me chame de cute, onna!

-Cute! Cute! Cute! Cute! – ela riu, pousando o queixo em seu ombro.

Hiei resmungou alguma coisa e logo mudou de assunto. Já não era mais tão raro quando ele começava a contar sobre o Makai. Sobre a patrulha, os guardas inúteis de Mukuro, os humanos estúpidos que se perdiam o tempo todo, e quando menos se esperava, lá estava ele _conversando _com ela. Contando coisas.

Falando dele.

-Como assim ignoraram a ordem?

-Mukuro ficou irritada com a falta no acordo. Eram nossos prisioneiros e eles não quiseram devolver nenhum deles. Então matamos todos. Youkais e prisioneiros.

-Humanos?

-Prisioneiros.

Às vezes ela pensava em como o Makai e o Reikai eram mundos tão diferentes. Com leis diferentes, seres diferentes. Tudo muito adverso e extremo.

Mas diferenças não pareciam ter muita importância no Ningenkai.

Tudo já era naturalmente distinto. Humanos nasciam diferentes todos os dias. Estranhos, anormais. Singulares.

Era como se dentro do Mundo dos Homens cada pessoa tivesse um mundo próprio e particular. Alguns de portas abertas à visitas, outros trancados à sete chaves. Mas mesmo para esses, sempre havia uma janela.

Por mais escondida que fosse.

Talvez, por esses motivos, Botan sempre fora tão fascinada pelos humanos.

Ao contrário de Hiei.

-Quero um café. – falou a guia, de repente.

Hiei se virou, a fitando nos olhos, simplesmente.

-Com creme – continuou, sorrindo – e chocolate, e tudo mais que eu tiver direito!

Botan se levantou, estendendo a mão para o koorime.

Ele a abraçou, como havia se acostumado a fazer, e sem questionar aquele súbito desejo da guia, se pôs a acompanhá-la para fora do parque, até a cafeteria do outro lado da rua.

Se uma coisa era palpável entre eles, era o respeito mútuo que tinham de suas privacidades. Jamais forçavam um assunto delicado, ou entravavam em brigas sem sentido esperando uma resposta às dúvidas nunca ditas do outro.

E havia, com toda certeza, uma paciência infinita naquele youkai rabugento que a guia nunca entenderia. Se, talvez, ela dissesse naquele momento que havia decidido viajar até o Alaska para comprar sorvete de esquimó, certamente Hiei iria olhá-la da mesma forma calma de sempre e apenas responder, com uma obviedade irritante, que ele iria com ela.

Porque era isso que ele fazia. Ele a acompanhava. Sem grandes perguntas ou pormenores, de nenhum deles. Ela riscava um ponto no mapa e ele estaria lá, com ela.

Hiei não se importava com o Alaska nem cafeterias.

-Por que isso te preocupa, onna?

A calçada estava mais bem iluminada, com um barulhinho leve de alguns carros passando, algumas pessoas andando de um lado para o outro. Botan parou, se virando para o koorime, tentando entender aquela pergunta.

Quando eles haviam trocado os papéis, ela não sabia dizer. Só sabia que cada vez mais que ele falava, mais quieta ela ficava. Quanto mais ele se abria, mais ela se fechava.

Até inverterem tudo de novo.

Como um ciclo vicioso.

-Isso o quê?

-Quanto tempo estamos juntos. – respondeu, com uma naturalidade que chegou a espantar a guia espiritual.

Ela deu uma risada sem graça, e rodou os olhos.

-Ahn... eu disse isso! Eu não me lembro!

Sim, ela lembrava.

Última noite que esteve no Ningenkai. Havia Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara... e sakê. Muito sakê.

E sakê é um abridor de segredos tão eficaz quanto um saca-rolhas é com garrafas de vinho.

-Você se lembra, sim, onna.

Infelizmente, não tão eficaz com aminésia em guias espirituais.

-Ano... porque... porque sim, oras!

Ela jurou ver um riso desaforado no rosto do koorime.

-É?

-É! – ela bufou, numa falsa irritação. – Eu me preocupo! Eu... eu não sou muito boa nessas coisas.

Botan virou os olhos, passando a fitar os carros que atravessavam a avenida.

Hiei também decidiu encerrar o assunto.

Havia algo de muito sagrado em respeitar o que Botan queria ou não conversar. Algo que ela sempre o agradecia internamente, e na mesma moeda.

Não havia, de fato, assuntos proibidos entre eles.

Mas havia certas coisas Botan simplesmente evitava que se tornassem discutíveis. Assuntos que ela não gostava de falar sobre eles. E, definitivamente, sua visão sobre relacionamentos era um deles.

Para ela, o passar das coisas era algo extremamente natural. Ela via acontecer todos os dias. Trabalhando no mundo espiritual, vivendo sempre pulando de um mundo para o outro. Assistindo todos os começos, meios e fins das vidas com que trabalhava.

Mas era só isso.

A única vida que ela conhecia era aquela que nunca permanecia por muito tempo no mesmo lugar.

Era inevitável.

Para ela, não havia finais felizes ou infelizes.

Eram só finais. E ponto.

-Escolha seu café, onna.

Botan deu uma olhada no lugar, um pouco satisfeita em ver a cafeteria já um pouco vazia por causa do horário. Escolheu uma bebida gelada com café e cobertura de chocolate – o que indignou ainda um pouco o koorime, afinal, café não era _quente_? – e enfim escolheram uma mesa.

Ficou um bom tempo brincando com o canudo no copo, pensando.

Hiei a olhava, sem dizer nada. Não com aquele tipo de silêncio incomodo, nem nada. Só olhando, imaginando por que diabos a guia ficava caçando as gotinhas de cobertura com a ponta do canudo dentro do copo.

Mas Botan estava pensando em outra coisa. Em muitas coisas, na verdade. Como seu trabalho, pra onde ela teria que voltar, literalmente, voando.

Queria saber falar mais dele para o koorime.

Mas não era fácil. Não era podia dar uma risadinha típica dela e soltar algo como "então ele estava morto e eu tive que..."

O fato de o youkai ver mortes todos os dias no Makai, não significava que ele realmente soubesse como as coisas funcionavam no Mundo Espiritual.

Nem tudo era bonito.

Às vezes ela tinha que ver coisas _feias_ também.

Alguns gritavam. Alguns feriam.

Alguns choravam alto demais até pro riso mais bobo da guia.

Mas ela continuava sorrindo. Ela tinha que continuar a sorrir. Porque era isso que seus amigos mais gostavam nela. Era isso que eles esperavam dela, que eles acreditavam que podiam sempre esperar de Botan.

A guia espiritual sorridente.

A deusa da Morte eternamente feliz.

-Porque você está brincando com o café, onna? – não resistiu, e acabou perguntando.

-Porque eu tenho esse direito, já que o café é meu! – ela deu uma piscadela, voltando a mexer e misturar a cobertura com o resto da bebida.

Hiei a encarou, com um sorriso de lado.

-Não se deve brincar com a comida, a menos que ela esteja viva.

Botan apertou os olhos, pensativa sobre aquilo.

-Eu nunca comi nada vivo... eu _acho_.

Então ela viu uma das cenas que mais gostava quando estavam juntos. E não importava que os outros nunca acreditassem nela quando contavam, ou o quanto achassem aquilo impossível. Para a guia, já era parte daquela rotina de passeios no Mundo dos Homens.

Era Hiei rindo da cara dela.

-Baka. – murmurou, voltando a beber o café gelado.

Ele ainda demorou a parar de rir, soltando um 'Hunf' baixo.

Quando saíram do café, Botan notou que já era noite alta e decidiu voltar logo ao parque, onde poderia re-materializar seu remo sem ser vista.

Voltaram ao banco velho e amarelado, onde ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, no silêncio morno do parque.

-Eu... – ela começou, com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, sem olhá-lo. – sabe? Esses dias, eu... bom, eu tive um problema com um... um deles e... Quando não querem ir e eu... – Bufou, cansada. - Nunca consigo te explicar.

-Eu sei. – ele respondeu.

-Isso não é irritante?

-Não.

Apertou o abraço, cerrando o rosto naquele ombro.

-Eu só sei viver no fim das coisas.

-Por isso está preocupada?

-Eu não sou perfeita, não é? – ela riu. Ele tentou puxá-la para ver seu rosto, mas Botan se deteve na mesma posição. – Não como eu deveria ser. Quem pensaria numa Botan assim, de verdade? Sem tanta coragem, sem desprendimento. Uma Botan que não acredita no "viveram felizes para sempre"?

-Não acredita?

-Até _eu_ tenho um passado, Hiei.

As luzes que vinham da rua começaram a se apagar, uma a uma, até que a da cafeteria onde estiveram também se apagasse.

De repente toda a atenção deles estava ali.

No leve apagar das luzes.

-Apagaram as luzes.

Foi tudo que ele disse.

Botan levantou o olhar para o koorime, e sorriu com aquela compreensão tão silenciosa que ele tinha com ela. Sempre tão sagrada.

Sempre.

-Preciso ir. – disse, com um leve sorriso.

Hiei acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Ela o beijou mais uma vez e se afastou. Materializou seu remo, e antes que subisse nele, abraçou o koorime mais uma vez.

-Até logo, onna. – ele disse, antes que ela lhe dissesse qualquer coisa.

Botan sorriu em resposta.

-Até logo, Hiei.

Beijou-o uma última vez, e ele desapareceu.

A guia espiritual montou em seu remo, e antes de subir ao céu, olhou ainda para aquele banco amarelado e feio do parque.

E pensou que, talvez, voltar para lá mais uma vez não seria tão ruim assim...

**OWARI**


End file.
